The Senate
The Senate, High Senate of Puria, Senatus Maximus. Is the absolute ruling council in Puria. They are also worshipped as divine beings, gods, by the believers in the Senatus Maximus faith of Puria. They are considered by most players and readers of Eden to be the most feared and respected group of people on Eden. __TOC__ The Senators Senator Cyprianus; Name: Severus Cyprianus Height: 8' 1" Weight: 187lbs Hair Color: Silver Eye Color: Gray Place of Birth: Oria Wife: none Children: none Notes: Severus is considered widely to be the most liberal and wise of the Senate. He is known for his natural rivalry with Senator Dominatus. Senator Cyprianus is seen as the de facto ruler of the Senate by many people but certainly not by his collegues. Senator Aurelius; Name: Julianos Aurelius Height: 7' 7" Weight: 201lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Place of Birth: Corsia Wife: none Children: none Notes: Senator Aurelius is known as being publicly liberal, privately psychotic. Senator Aurelius is known for ruling during the time period called "The Mass Conversion". During his singular reign as Senator the Latpurian language spread to all the continents in the East. 8 nations made their primary language latpurian and 5 their primary religion Purian Pantheon. Though the misconception is that this was do to his kindly and liberal attitude, in fact it was due to his slaughtering of many kings, queens and other aristocracy of countless nations by his personal assassins the Aurelian Hand. Senator Dominatus; Name: Traianus Dominatus Height: 7' 9" Weight: 190lbs Hair Color: black Eye Color: Light Blue / Red Place of Birth: Domnia Wife: Tatiana Frotian Children: Aventius Dominatus Notes: Senator Dominatus is most noted for three things; 1. Being the first Senator to leave the Purian Isles. 2. His extreme blood lust and lack of sympathy for others or East Eden for that matter, willing to destroy entire continents if perceived as threats to Puria. 3. Controversially considered not just living god but also Bellius Purian god of War. Senator Paulinius; Name: Giovanni Paulinius Height: 7' 0" Weight: 187 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Gray Place of Birth: Sorden Wife: none Children: none Notes: Paulinius is credited with founding the Purian Arbites, the domestic police and court force of the Purian isles also his motto is "Excelsior" as well is the name of his ship. Senator Celestius; Name: Michelangelo Celestius Height: 7' 3" Weight: 199 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Gray Place of Birth: Alaster Wife: none Children: none Notes: He is credited with creating the Purian Curia, which oversees the cannon law of the three Purian churches and is led by the ArchCuria. The Beginning The Purian Senate were once anything but. They in-fact started as individual and sovereign Kings of their respective birth places, the Purian Isles. The Purian Kings all sought to rule a united Purian Isles, and none were willing to give up their own power and sovereignty, in the end they had to. "The Great Unification War" it was called. A vast war across the isles of Puria between each King, none united with another. To make a long story short the Kings came to the conclusion that one could not beat fully another, and that there were surely larger issues in this world than ones own power lust, for better or worse. The 5 Kings of Sorden, Alaster, Corsia, Oria, and Domnia all gathered in Oria. The King of Domencia refused claiming that a united Puria was a doomed Puria. They signed a peace treaty ending the war and solidifying a union of the isles. They then saw the degeneration and enslavement of the entire surviving populace of Domencia and the execution of the King of Domencia. Core Values Each Purian Senator is said to represent a core value of the Purians, this core value must have "always been and will always be" so says the 3rd Catechism of Purian Faith and Religion. Senator Cyprianus represents the core value of Wisdom Senator Dominatus represents the core value of War Senator Paulinius represents the core value of Justice Senator Celestius represents the core value of Religion Senator Aurelius represents the core value of Culture Category:Puria Category:Main Characters Category:The Senate